VSCO Peppa and the Yellow Rain Boot
by wheexing
Summary: Peppa Pig is NOT the usual kids show character we all know her as but, I think WE ALL know that. Peppa is truly a VSCO girl but not really because of her stupid plastic crown :). Sucky summary I guess but, this is my first story so please check it out! I tried. VSCO Peppa is watching y'all.


_**VSCO Peppa and the Yellow Rain Boot**_

Peppa Pig is a Vsco girl. She also has a virus named the Vsco Virus! So, how did Peppa become a Vsco girl in the first place? Well, it's because of the Vsco obsession going around and Peppa became their next target. Sadly, Peppa Pig still isn't a true Vsco girl (even if she has the Vsco virus). Mostly, because Peppa still had her fake, PLASTIC crown. Save the turtle's sksksk and I oop!

When Peppa goes out to Vsco her victims, she has to be prepared and she needs to show the world who Peppa the Vsco girl is! She grabs her scrunchies, Air pods, Hydro flask, metal straws, puts one white Croc on the left foot and a yellow checkered Van on the right, Mario Bradescu rosewater and lavender rose spray, her yellow Kan ken, her shell bracelets and necklaces, Carmex, and her light pink Instax camera so she can take pictures of her Vsco victims and put it on her Vsco photo wall! Then, she heads out! But, how does Peppa turn her victims to Vsco? Well, she uses her beautiful, yellow, rubber rain boots. She just randomly throws her rain boots at unsuspecting victims. Surprisingly, this happens daily but I guess when you think about it, it's not really that surprising since Peppa had a few (I mean a lot) of enemies.

Peppa chooses her victims very carefully. So, who were some of her victims? Well, there's Big Cousin Chloe since she was never a Vsco girl and then, there's George, Mommy Pig, and Daddy Pig. She turned all of them into Vsco because she'd always disliked them with a passion. Oh, let's not forget Goldie the fish! Sadly, Peppa turned Goldie into Vsco, even though she was a harmless sister. She stayed by Peppa's side since she was born! She will be missed dearly. Her next victims were her playgroup and Madame Gazelle. Peppa stated that, "They were so annoying. Plus, they didn't even know about Vsco! Can you believe that? So, they had to go!" She then went onto Grandpa Pig because his tomatoes tasted bad, the parents of the playgroup children because they were going to call the cops! Of course, the police since Peppa isn't trying to get arrested and because she is an INVINCIBLE little piggy. Y'all could NEVER arrest a Vsco legend PERIOD (according to Peppa). Next, she went for the Queen because the Queen almost killed Peppa while driving the bus over the bridge. Since she was too lazy to wait for the bridge to come back down, she decided to drive over the bridge and because of that, the bus almost fell off the bridge!

Finally, her last target was the iconic green dinosaur. He had to go! He witnessed what had happened! For dinosaur, he sadly learned Peppa's motto, "If you witness, you get my Vsco Virus. Sksksk and I oop-" Basically, if you don't say 'and I oop' or 'sksksk' you get turned Vsco. No exceptions! Peppa's main target is Mr. Potato since he is NOT a real potato. Potatoes DO NOT HAVE LEGS according to Peppa Pig. She hopes to find at Digger World, Potato City, or his training center that he had opened!

So, why do y'all need to know about Vsco Peppa? Well, it's very simple. 5 words: Peppa is coming for y'all. You need to know about this ICONIC LEGEND (according to Peppa) so you can prepare for her attack! First, you need to glue the wig on your head on REAL TIGHT before Peppa snatches it off and leaves you bald. Second, rent a hotel from Trivago to hide from Peppa and lastly, you need to head out early like you do for the NBA Finals to get your fake Vsco items.

Now, before they turned Vsco, some of Peppa's friends and Madame Gazelle had some things to say about Vsco Peppa. Danny dog had asked, "Who was Peppa?" and I guess that's a reason Peppa turned him Vsco. Danny needs to know who Peppa is! Emily Elephant and Suzy Sheep would be BFF's if Suzy Sheep heard Emily Elephant say that Peppa got even bossier when she turned Vsco! Surprisingly, Gerald Giraffe thought it was nice knowing Peppa Pig. Surprisingly (not really), a lot of people would disagree on this. Madame Gazelle responded with, "I knew Peppa was evil" while Pedro Pony stated that, "I think Peppa is an inept and incompetent rat." That's a very shocking response from Pedro Pony! Finally, we went to interview Peppa's ex-best friend... SUZY SHEEP! It was shocking at what Suzy responded with! "I think Peppa jumped into a bit too many muddy puddles and I guess some went into her mouth and somehow corrupted her brain cells. Oh well!" Who knew that Suzy Sheep could be so shady?

Anyway, you should go prepare for the Vsco Peppa attack since she'll eventually find us and turn us Vsco. Unless you're good at acting, you can pretend to be a fake Vsco girl and all will be fine! By the way, SAVE THE TURTLES! SKSKSSK!

* * *

**Hi! This is my first story on my account! This was a homework project I had to do and my friends thought it was really funny so, I decided to post it up on here! It'll also be on my Watt pad account: lush_cakez. I hope you guys can review this story and give me a bit of feedback if I ever write future stories. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
